1. Field
Embodiments relate to a digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling power of the digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a function referred to as a remote viewfinder, a live shutter, or a remote shutter through which a camera is remotely controlled in conjunction with a portable terminal such as a mobile phone or a smart phone has been implemented. In the remote control, the camera is linked with the portable terminal, a live view image is simultaneously displayed on a display of the camera and a display of the portable terminal, and then a user may perform photographing while the user views a screen of the portable terminal.